LA PRIMERA LLAMADA
by saranya.x
Summary: La primera llamada es la más difícil, sobre todo después de que ha ocurrido algo...


LA PRIMERA LLAMADA

"Autora: Saranya.

Idea original: Summerrain.

Título: LA PRIMERA LLAMADA

Disclaimer: Garantizo, aunque sin el pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, que no me enriquezco con la utilización de estos personajes, pues son de ya saben quienes, los únicos que tienen derecho a convertirlos en simples objetos de lucro.

Rating: Para mí todo es MRS, aunque este es un MRS muy UST.

Nota de la autora: Dedico el presente relato muy especialmente a Summerrain, por haberme regalado una inspiradora idea, y a tods ls que me regalaron sus palabras con ocasión de mis anteriores relatos, cada un lo sabe, y lo repito, de corazón, con mis agradecimientos, dedicado a ti, cada comentario, cada palabra que me has dejado, me ha brindado una gran alegría y el ánimo de continuar escribiendo.

Spoilers: Ninguno.

Me encantaría recibir sus comentarios ya sea en esta página o al correo saranya. . ¡Gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo a leerlo¡

LA PRIMERA LLAMADA

Por temor había querido aplazar esa llamada desde hace dos días, pero el anhelo de escucharla se había intensificado desde el momento mismo de recostarse en el sofá, hace ya unas cuantas horas.

Aunque había prendido el televisor y utilizado todas sus técnicas alternativas a contar ovejas, el sueño estaba muy lejano. Se dio cuenta entonces de que hacerlo era algo inevitable, necesario, pues sin escucharla no lograría amanecer con su salud mental indemne.

Sería la primera vez que la llamaba después de lo ocurrido. Al principio pensó que debían hablar de ello personalmente, pero todo sucedió al comienzo de las dos semanas de vacaciones forzosas a las que habían sido sometidos, y Scully al día siguiente había viajado a San Diego.

Si esperaba a verla personalmente podría ser demasiado tarde, su amistad pendía de un hilo y era indispensable por lo menos valorar el riesgo a que estaba siendo sometida. Aunque fuera arriesgándola más.

No importaba que fueran ya las dos de la madrugada, o que ella estuviera probablemente dormida, exhausta después de sus reuniones familiares... soportar sobrinos, hermanos, madre y todas las desventajas que ello acarreaba para el descanso y la relajación que debían ser propias de un periodo de vacaciones.

Marcó el número de su teléfono móvil para no alamar a la familia. Era considerado, nadie lo notaría ni se lo reconocería, pero por lo menos buscaba no despertarlos a todos y, de paso, no ganarse una muerte temprana por violación al "Régimen de Incomunicación con Mulder" que Bill Scully quería siempre para su hermana cuando se encontraba visitándole.

Y ya eran dos días, por Dios, dos días, seguidos, continuos y sin interrupciones, sin ella.

Era insoportable.

Además tenía la excusa perfecta. Seguramente Scully lo estaba deseando, tener la oportunidad de realizar algo de trabajo, aunque extraoficial, porque si en algo se parecían era en que habían aprendido a odiar esos recesos obligatorios, que les hacía dejar de trabajar y lo peor, dejar de verse.

Pero había que comer, pagar el alquiler y un largo etcétera de obligaciones, además de todas las verdades tan buscadas que estaban inconclusas, lo que les llevaba a querer conservar el trabajo, y si no tomaban las vacaciones serían sancionados con suspensión sin salario. Era mejor parar, tomarlas, con el inconveniente de abandonar temporalmente la búsqueda y lo peor, dejar de verse.

El teléfono sonó y se demoró en ser contestado.

Ella no le iba a demostrar que era la segunda noche que dormía con el móvil debajo de la almohada, revisándolo de vez en cuando para ver si se encontraba averiado, o que no había podido dormir porque luchaba contra el deseo de llamarle, así que apenas escuchó el timbre y vio su nombre en la pantalla se contuvo para no contestarlo inmediatamente, hasta que al fin, con un suspiro contestó.

- Hola – dijo ella.

- Hola – contestó él.

Silencio. Eran las primeras palabras que se dirigían después de esa noche, y cada uno en su mente recreaba lo ocurrido. Mulder pensaba en las fórmulas posibles para transmutar las formas del lenguaje conocido, para expresar el anhelo, el desconcierto, el inmenso placer que le dejó esa noche… pero se contuvo porque aún no había tecnología para diseccionar los sentimientos y entregarlos traducidos al interlocutor, para que solo captara lo que se deseaba, sin tergiversaciones, sin malentendidos.

Aunque estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, un "Te extraño" sonaría muy directo, muy aterrador y puede que Scully optara por la huida permanente como única salida razonable. Por ello le dijo,

- Te extraño.

Ella solo sonrió. Si, era aterrador, pero excitantemente aterrador.

- Yo… he…

- …también me extrañas. – completó Mulder – y aún nos quedan casi dos semanas más para reanudar el trabajo.

- Si, Mulder, falta todo ese tiempo… - su voz sonaba algo ansiosa, pero cálida - deberías ocuparlo en algo, quizá pensar en hacer algún viaje, alguna otra búsqueda espiritual de esas típicas tuyas, no sé…

Scully estaba en verdad preocupada, hubiera querido hablar con él y dejarlo todo claro, que la amistad era lo más importante, ante todo, pero esa noche no hubo oportunidad, todo fue tan intenso, tan inmensamente físico y trascendental al mismo tiempo, que hablar hubiera resultado un sacrilegio.

Y luego ella se fue de viaje, al principio pensó en cancelarlo, pero huir era un buen camino, aunque temporal, pues si bien sus cuerpos habían hablado, expresado y sentido, comunicado todo lo que deseaban comunicar, enfrentarlo implicaba hacer algo a lo que por primera vez tenía un miedo absoluto: racionalizar, en este caso, sus sentimientos por Mulder.

- Pues sí tengo planes, Scully, quería contártelo, acabo de recibir un informe de un avistamiento…

- No, Mulder, por favor, Ovnis no, otra vez no… ¿No te cansas de esos bromistas que te embaucan cada vez más fácilmente?

- No, Scully, estás equivocada, es un avistamiento pero no de Ovnis, es una fuente muy fiable la que me señala que en una zona de Alaska ha sido visto un Yeti…

- ¿Una fuente fiable hablando de un Yeti…? – interrumpió con ironía.

- Sí… más popularmente conocido como el Abominable Hombre de las Nieves, hay fotografías y registros gráficos Scully, ya te las envié a tu correo electrónico.

Scully disimuló su sonrisa. No quería que Mulder sintiera que se estaba burlando, pero aunque quisiera parecer molesta, se estaba divirtiendo, ese era su Mulder, el Mulder de siempre, el que amó esa noche con tanta pasión que pensó que ella misma se desmoronaría.

- Bueno, pues si quieres ir, adelante… cada quien es libre de escoger como perder mejor su tiempo…

- Pues sí voy a ir… pero no sólo, Scully, te necesito allí para que seas testigo de lo que ocurra, la comunidad científica a mí no me creería, ni aunque le llevara la prueba más fehaciente e irrefutable, en cambio a ti…

Ella se sorprendió. Cierto, lo extrañaba, cierto, él también a ella… ¿pero encontrarse para ir juntos tras el inexistente, irreal e imaginario Abominable Hombre de las Nieves? Por más que Mulder le atenuara siempre el sentido de la racionalidad, esta vez no se dejaría convencer. Y además, el muy cínico ni siquiera mencionaba lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

- No Mulder, y te lo repito, no. Estoy con toda mi familia por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no me lo perdonarían. Tengo reservaciones para volver a Washington en diez días y así será. Aquí está muy caluroso como para irme a pasar frío en Alaska, además de atravesar el país en pos de una causa pedida.

El guardó silencio un segundo. Con Scully más valía ser directo. Siete años de mensajes velados, encriptados y escondidos, le habían enseñado que con ella era mejor no utilizar indirectas. Lo mejor era ir al grano, para dejarla aturdida y que accediera.

Dudó un momento, pero el juego era al todo o nada, así que continuó.

- No pasarás frío Scully.

- Y ¿por qué estás tan seguro?

- Porque he reservado una bella, alejada y silenciosa cabaña, rodeada de nieve pero que tiene calefacción y que cuenta con dos grandes chimeneas, una en la sala y otra en la única habitación.

- Pero saldremos a investigar Mulder, si nos fuéramos a quedar todo el tiempo en la cabaña, te creo, pero tendremos que estar afuera, ir…

- No… a decir verdad.. no tendremos que estar afuera, ni salir a investigar nada… si lo deseas. Ah, y no te he informado sobre mi calor corporal… mundialmente conocido por derretir todo tipo de hielo…

- Pero entonces… ¿qué pasará con tu Yeti? – pregunto Scully aún algo confusa.

"¿Por qué si prácticamente era una genio científica, en lo atinente a su vida personal, Scully se demoraba tanto en entender ciertas cosas?" Se preguntaba Mulder, pero se lo explicaba fácilmente, durante esa noche apasionada juntos, había descubierto en ella una cierta ingenuidad que la hacía más auténtica, más hermosa, más atractiva... y ahora hacía gala de ella. Por eso, estremecido por los sentimientos que le generaba, casi en un susurro y con voz ronca, respondió...

- El Yeti puede esperar Scully, de hecho, el mismo avistamiento se repite al menos tres veces en el año, y si lleva allí tanto tiempo, pues seguramente podrá esperar a que le descubramos luego… ummm, el que no puede esperar soy yo... y diez días más… son una eternidad.

Una ola de remembranza atravesó el cuerpo de Scully cuando lo comprendió todo. No Yeti, no hombre de la nieves. Si Mulder, completo, entero, solo para ella.

Una esplendorosa y suave carcajada sonó a través de la línea, dejando a un Mulder, antes anhelante y lleno de ansiedad, completamente satisfecho. Él también sonrió, esperando una respuesta.

- Bien… en ese caso… llamaré inmediatamente para modificar la reserva de mi vuelo de regreso.

- Bien Scully… entonces nos vemos hoy mismo… lo más pronto que puedas.

La sonrisa se quedó en sus rostros cuando cada uno apagó su teléfono móvil.

Les esperaban unas calurosas, muy calurosas vacaciones en medio de la nieve.

FIN


End file.
